Things Change Part 2
by JordieMack
Summary: After Beastboy confronted Terra at school, he decided to give up trying to make her remember her past. She clearly didn't remember anything. But when Terra keeps getting questioning flashbacks from her past, she wonders if what Beastboy said was true.
1. Chapter 1

I looked at the clock by my bedside. It read 2:42am.

My eyes shot around the dark room until they landed on my mirror. Something in a form of a spirit began glowing above it, and the light casted a shadow revealing a man standing next to my bed.

My body tensed as my heart rapidly sped up.

My eyes grew wide with fear.

I gripped the edge of my sheets, unsure of what to do.

Who was this man and how did he get into my dorm?

I remained still, giving the illusion that I was asleep. I studied the body to find any possible clues to who this invader was.

Over 6'5".

Broad shoulders.

Wearing all black? It was hard to tell.

I glanced in the mirror just in time to see the eerie glowing orbit disappear, along with the man. I let out a sigh of relief.

Why did it feel like Deja vu?

Beastboy lied in bed as he replayed the images he witnessed yesterday.

Seeing Terra at the battlescene downtown, dressed in prep clothes for a prep school…it didn't add up.

Her stone self was gone.

And there she was. Textbooks pressed against her chest as she strangely stood in the midst of screaming people watching in awe as the Titans took down the monster.

Once he made made eye contact, she broke it and made a run for it.

He went back later, asked her to spend some time with him so he could help her remember. But it didn't work out as he planned.

Beastboy got up and silently walked to the room he and his teammates made for Terra. He instinctively sat down in his familiar corner and mentally engulfed the room. He memorized every color and location of each individual thing thing. He remembered the conversations they had and the time he asked her out. Beastboy smiled.

Then for millionth time, he crossed over to her nightstand and reached for the homemade heart box he made for her.

He scrunched his face in confusion. "Where was the box?" he wondered.

He searched the drawers of the nightstand, and checked under the bed.

Nothing.

"Where on Earth cou-"

"Titans! Let's go!" Robin yelled from down the hall. "Trouble in the city! I'm not sure what were dealing with yet."

Beastboy looked down at the space where her box should have been. He was starting to get antsy..

Starfire peeked her head in the door, "Not wanting to be of the disturbance Beastboy, but I am afraid we are needed of the assistance." She sweetly informed him.

Beastboy looked up at her, appreciating how she understood his feelings about Terra. "Okay. I'll be there in a second, Star."

Beastboy jogged to the door, took one glance back, then transformed into a cheetah to catch up with his teammates.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Blondie, in theater 7!" my friend Myra reminded me. My friends giggled.

I had been out of it lately.. "Oh, right."

My friends said there was this really scary movie "we just _had_ to see". So I reluctantly agreed. Movies weren't really my thing. At least not in the theaters. Something about the dark theater room made me uncomfortable. But like I said, I had been a little out of it lately, so I just wanted to get out and do something.

So here I was.

The movie started. It wasn't even a scary movie, unless you natural disasters scary. I rolled my eyes. Lame.

I glanced at Myra. She seemed to be enjoying it though. Her eyes were glued to the screen. I sighed boringly and tried to get into it, but it just wasn't happening. The movie went on showing fires, hurricanes, tornadoes, ect. Gosh this was boring..

Before I could fall asleep, I heard piercing screams coming from the movie. I jerked my head up and saw the people on screen run for lives as they tried to find shelter from something. "Whats their issue?" I thought. Then the camera zoomed in to reveal the ground dangerously shaking as a mountain crumbled to pieces.

I had no sympathy. I mean sure, it would be scary if it happened to you, but its not like this would ever happen in Jump city.

But as I continued watching, I felt like I had already seen this. I cocked my head to the side as I watched huge mounds of rock being cracked in the mountain and watched as gravity pulled them down towards the ground.

I couldn't recall where I had once seen this, but regardless of that my stomach started twisting in pain. My hands turned cold and began sweating. I started feeling nauseous even though I didn't know why I would have a reason to be..

"Myra, I'll be right back". I barely got the words out of my mouth before I escaped the theater room.

I ran into the bathroom and thrusted the stall door open. I closed my eyes and leaned against the stall door.

I took big breaths trying to rid the nausea.

I let out a frustrated sigh. What is this reaction?

But before I could manage to answer my own question, a flashback hit me so hard it knocked the breath out of me.

'I was being chased by a monster in a forrest. The monster made a lunge towards me but I leaped and sprang onto a massive boulder for my life. Then the rock began to fly. I cried out in triumph as the monster's punch missed me and my flying rock carried me to safety. But before I could let out a sigh of relief, the boulder began gaining rapid speed for its size and headed straight towards a mountain on the edge of the forrest. I adjusted my goggles and tried to turn the boulder the direction I intended it to go in the first place, but it wasn't budging.

I lost control.

The boulder and mountain acted like magnets as the rock picked it up more speed. I gave up trying to control it. The boulder was only five feet from the mountain when I sprang off of it and fell thirty feet to the ground. I rapidly waved my arms and legs trying to steady myself while falling, but it was of no use. I grabbed a tiny piece of stone and held onto it for my life with one hand until I hit the ground with a clumsy crashing motion.

And when my feet meet the earth, I watched just in time to see the boulder make direct contact with the mountain.

It destroyed the foundation of the mountain.

I gasped in horror as I watched large pieces of stone and sediment being broken off the mountain and sliding down. My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach. I stared at the mountain one last time.

And finally, the mountain collapsed.'


	3. Chapter 3

"Beastboy! To your right!" Raven screamed as I turned just in time to get nailed in the face.

We were dragged downtown by a new villain. It looked half plant half man. "What the…" I gasped as I saw him. For a second I felt bad for him. The guy was hideous. But I quickly got over it after the plantain grew vines that wrapped around my neck and started choking me. I turned into a rat to free myself from his grip, and then got slepped again with one of his rope-like vines.

My lack of concentration was infuriating me.

I clenched my fists in fury and yelled. I turned into my famous pterodactyl and swooped in to tear this newbie villain with my teeth. But to my surprise he skillfully dodged me and once again, I got punched in the face.

Right before I was about to lose it Cyborg wiped out his cannon before the guy culled raise his deviled plant hand again, and Cyborg blasted the guy so hard he knocked off the guys hands. Without his hands the plant guy had nothing against them, and began fleeing from them.

He leaped back on his feet again until Starfire quickly shot her lasers (is that what they're called?) at his feet until he lost his balance again and fell over.

"Raven, NOW!" Robin shouted.

Raven covered plant man's body with magic and pressed him to the ground so he couldn't escape. Robin raced over, took out his bowstaff of his belt, and threatened him with it if he tried to move.

"What were you running from?" Robin yelled.

The guy didn't respond.

"All we caught on our computer is that there was strange activity coming from this area, and when we got here you attacked us. If you fill me in on what you were doing, you could miss some criminal charges."

I shared confused looks with my teammates as the guy wasn't responding. The guy just kept smiling, and staring into Robin's eyes. without ever blinking.

Robin started losing his patience. Robin gripped the collar of the guy's shirt and brought plant man face-to-face with him.

Robin's eyes were slitted.

"Tell me, what you were doing!" He snarled.

Plant guy just stared into his eyes, never blinking. His smile grew wider and creepier by the second.

The titans heard police sirens.

Robin threw him to the floor. "I'm done with you." He spit out.

The police then showed up and threw him in the back of the police car. Plant guy positioned himself to where he could see the Titans out of the back window, still smiling and never looking away.

Beastboy shuddered. "What's that dude's problem?"

"Perhaps he is just happy?" Starfire offered.

"The only reason he could be happy, is if he got away with something. And I don't know if he did or not." Raven stated with a hint of worry.

"I don't know what to think," Cyborg said. "But for now, let's get some grub. I'm starving."

It was 3am when Beastboy woke up hungry. He slid open his door and stumbled through the dark tower half asleep-like to the kitchen.

He opened the refrigerator and grabbed the last slice of pizza. Before he shut the door, the light from the fridge revealed a running shadow heading the opposite direction in the tower.

Beastboy's eyes became more alert as he saw the intruder sprinting down the hallway.

Into Terra's room.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, as promised I cleared up a bit of the confusion of this chapter. Some of it was unclear and choppy because I wrote it at 2am.

Chapter five is being written right now, and will be published in 2 hours at the most.

Have a wonderful day! :)

* * *

Beastboy was getting sick of this.

He was over Terra, he really was! So why did it seem like everything was making a connection back to her? He just wanted this intruder out of his house so he could sleep. Although he did have a burning curiosity why the intruder would run to HER room…

"No, stop it Beastboy!" He coached himself.

He shook the thoughts away and sprinted towards her room.

He slammed open the door, making an entrance. He scanned the room seeing nothing out of the ordinary. He sighed. "When was this going to end. . "

He turned making an exit. He closed the door gently, when he heard a man laughing from inside the room.

He impatiently swung open the door, determined to find the cause of all this. He flipped on the lights to see the Plantman standing in the center of Terra's room. Plantman? What in the world? the guy stood there with his head cocked in an unnatural angle. The Satanic grin was plastered on his face as the guy made no move to attack Beastboy. He just stood there. Smiling.

"Excuse me, " Beastboy said, trying to control his fury. "But what are you _doing_ in HERE?"

Beastboy couldn't mask the anger any longer. He didn't know what the hell was going on, and frankly he didn't care! He just wanted to be left alone and he wanted some sleep!

Plantguy made no effort to respond to Beastboy's tirade. Shocker.

But what he did do, was from behind his back he pulled out Terra's box.

Beastboy narrowed his eyes. "Give it, back."

Plantman raised it above his head, taunting him with it.

"I said, GIVE it BACK!" Beastboy growled. He launched forward and tackled the plant. Beastboy let his emotions take over, and before he knew it he jerked off the guy's head. And underneath, was Terra herself, in disguise holding the homemade gift. She wore the same mocking grin Plant guy did without ever blinking.

Beastboy just stood up and looked at her. She remained frozen on the ground with that devilish grin.

He just stood there. This wasn't real. He shook his head, sighed and silently walked out of the room, leaving her there.

He walked dully into the kitchen. Found a knife.

And willingly dove the knife through himself.

* * *

"And that was your dream?" Raven scoffed. "I've had a lot scarier."

"I never said it was scary," I shot back. "That's why I stabbed myself. Its the only way I'll ever wake up."

"Sure." Raven walked out of the living area to go medicate. Whats new?

I shrugged his shoulders and walked to the kitchen to make myself a tofu burger. After I ate I decided to go on a walk, er, fly.

I took the form of a bird and flew over the entire city.

I was gone almost the entire day when I then realized I forgot my titans communicator. I instantly became worried that there might be a mission that I would be needed for. But then I remembered that things were usually slow the day after a battle. So I continued flying over the city.

* * *

Myra was pissed that I left the movies. She found me in our dorm under my covers. I didn't care though, like she would understand. Man, I didn't even understand what happened! Still didn't! It was just strange to have a a flashback so vivid as the on I had, about something I never remembered. I didn't even know if it was a flashback or what it was. But the same 2 things kept my mind on replay:

1. Me on a FLYING rock

2. Me destroying a mountain.

If i told anyone this, I knew I would be written off as delusional. I didn't even know if I believed it myself. It wasn't like a dream I had had before. Because I usually dreamt about corndogs or flying pigs - things of random nature.

I tucked my knees up into my chest as I listened to Myra's complaining. I ignored her questions. But when I didn't answer, she ripped the sheets off of me expecting me to give her one. So much for leaving me alone.

"I don't know, okay?" I finally responded. "I just didn't feel good I guess."

"Whatever." She snapped.

I couldn't handle this girl drama anymore. It made me want to stab myself.

I grabbed my jacket and went for a walk. It was getting dark outside but I didn't care. Even though I didn't like the outdoors that much, I loved the blackness of night and the bright stars that made up for the absence of the sun.

I walked to the park and lied down under a tree with my hands behind my head. Why did I ever say I hated nature I thought to myself.

It was a perfect night. The whistling of the grasshoppers, the smell of freshly cut grass, and the warm summer air. I gazed at the stars and how beautiful they were. I smiled. That was one thing that would never change.

'Change'.

That reminded me of the conversation I had with Beastboy from the Teen titans the other day.

He INSISTED that I had been apart of the team.

He INSISTED that I had powers.

He INSISTED that I saved the town from some disaster.

All of this greatly disturbed me. Didn't he think I knew my own past? It felt like he was trying to paint a picture for me that wasn't even there. I didn't want to think about it anymore. Something told me not to relive what he has said that day about everything. So I didn't.

I had a habit of avoiding things I didn't want to face. It was one of my weakness.

But what if what Beastboy said was true. . .I couldn't help but wonder the possibility. I thought back to the "vision" I has earlier today. That couldn't be what he meant. . .

I quickly shut that door to my thoughts. I wasn't going down that road again.

In a matter of minutes, Terra fell asleep under the stars.


	5. Chapter 5

I heard a loud cry. I snapped my eyes open and quickly jumped up too fast and hit my head on one of the branches under the tree.

"Ouch." I whispered as I rubbed my head. How long had I been out here? I heard the shriek again, longer this time. I spun around looking for the direction it was coming from. I squeezed my eyes shut and listened one last time, before deciding where it was. The docks! It was only a mile away.

I started running towards the cause of the noise. The wind began to pick and it eventually started raining. Lightning flashed, giving lightI pulled the hood over my head and continued running. Whoever this person was, I was going to help somehow. I couldn't explain why, but I felt a burning desire to help out this person. What good person wouldn't want to? Don't get me wrong, I sure as hell was scared. But I shook away the thoughts and began to pick up speed.

Half way there.

I entered a street full of antique shops and old furniture stores. I clung to right side of the street, fearing to be in the middle of the street by myself. I passed store by store until a bolt of lightning flashed so bright that the whole street lit up at once. I shot a fearful glance to the store next to me, and saw costumes and masks occupying the window. Some were so real it looked like they could get up and walk out of the store. One of the masks caught my eye. I slowed my pace and peered into the window as the lightening struck again, revealing a half-faced mask lying in the window. An air hole vent was provided for the mouth and only one eye was left for seeing.

I knew that face. I knew it. But I didn't have time to think about that now.

I raced to the end of the street and slowed as I peered my head around the alley that stood before me to the docks. I saw stirring movement. I couldn't see anything until the occasional lightning flashed. I heard muffled cries of a 15 year old girl, not much younger than me. There were three men surrounding her.

I began to work up the courage to say something, but my feet felt plastered to the pavement. When of the men rose up their hand threatening to strike her, and that's when I couldn't take it anymore.

"STOP!"

I jumped into the clearing of the alley. 15 feet away from them.

The gang jumped and turned their bodies towards me. The gang backed away a few inches from the girl. "What the hell do you want?" The larger of the three shouted.

"Get away from her." I said as sternly as possible, but even I could here my own voice shaking.

Deciding I wasn't a threat, they turned their backs to me and one of them slapped the girl in the face. I felt the heat rush to my face and then I felt the adrenaline rush over me. I found myself pick up a stray brick as I ran towards the gang. I stroke the leader in the head as hard as I could. He cursed and fell over.

The other two reached for me as I blocked their attack, leaving them feet away from the girl.

"RUN!" I commanded. the girl took off.

I watched her leave and turned around just in time to get slammed in the face. I fell against the brick wall of the alley and slid down it hitting a puddle on the ground with a thud. I opened my eyes and saw the other thug ready his foot in for a kick, but I grabbed his foot and twisted it until I heard a loud crack. He screamed in pain and fell over clutching his leg. I stood back up ready to fight only to be blown down again. Everytime I tried to stand back up I was only pushed back down. I didn't think about what would happen if I couldn't get away. I was too worried that the girl would get away safe. And now I was stuck lying in the middle of the alley with three thugs surrounding me.

"HELP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Come on hero. If you could save that girl, then you can save yourself." The leader mocked as he picked up my body and effortlessly threw me against the wall again.

My face hit the wall with such force I was knocked out for seconds. I rolled over to my back and I woke up to one of the thugs saying, "A leg for a leg!"

He grabbed my leg as I screamed my head off. "Get OFF OF ME! GET OFF OF ME!"

He started bending it in a deformed way. I struggled my leg free and looked up into the sky. I continued screaming for help. I couldn't fight off these guys alone. The thugs eventually broke my leg. I tried blocking out the pain but it didn't work. I lied there on the ground feeling the rain hit my body. Feeling the thugs beat my body. Feeling like I was going to die.

And then I heard heavy footsteps fill the alley.

And through clenched teeth someone growled, "Step. Away. From the girl."


	6. Chapter 6

I looked up and stared at my hero's face. I loved everything about him. His green skin and hair. His cute snaggle tooth that hinted a beast within him. I nudged my head closer to his chest as he carried me out of the alley. His arms tightened around my body in response. I was so grateful that someone heard my cries. And how wonderful it felt to have someone care for me. I could hear his heartbeat through his shirt.

"Don't worry, you're safe now." Beastboy said soothingly.

He ran his fingers through my hair as he kept walking. My face grew hot from embarrassment, but I liked it.

He eventually stopped walking and carefully sat down indian style under a pier by the ocean-away from the rain. He adjusted me in his lap like a baby.

He looked down at me with concern. I met his eyes and couldn't look away.

"You're hurt." He said full of emotion. His concern comforted me. I couldn't remember the last time someone said a caring thing towards me. I looked down at my body. He was right. I had deep cuts everywhere. I sure was the fighter. Not. I couldn't fight to save my life. Literally.

"Yeah, but I should probably go and take care of myself." I sadly stated.

Beastboy tightened his arms around me. "No." He firmly said. He wasn't going to let me go. But strangely. . . I didn't want him to. I felt like I was picking up chapter that I left off with him. He suddenly ripped the sleeve off of his shirt and tied it around a gash on my arm. I thanked him.

"I miss you Terra." Beastboy said softly. He pulled me closer to his chest. My heart skipped a beat. Somewhere in my heart I loved him and missed him too. But I just couldn't remember why. It felt like my memory had been wiped clean. And every now and then I would find a piece to the puzzle of my messed up history.

I coked back tears. Why was I so weird? Why couldn't I remember anything? All I could remember was being enrolled at that dumb boarding school one day. Nothing more beyond that.

"Beastboy, I want to say I feel the same as you do. But honestly, I don't remember-I _can't_ remember anything from my past. Anything about _you_. " I said looking away. I wasn't good with communicating my thoughts.

Beastboy lifted my chin with his finger, forcing me to make eye contact with him. "You're wrong." He simply stated.

"What do you mean?" I said narrowing my eyes.

"You love me."

It made me mad that he stated it like a fact.

"And just how do you know?" I demanded.

"Why else would you be sitting in my lap with your arms around me in the pouring rain?" He smiled.

I scowled at him. I knew he was right.

"One, we're not _in_ the pouring rain. And two, maybe I'm just cold."

"Or maybe you're just in love with me." He said amused.

"Maybe I'm not."

"But you are."

I clenched my fists preparing to stand up. If I didn't know my own feelings at the moment, how could he?

I tried standing up but he grabbed my wrists and pulled me back down on his lap. I blushed again. Why was he being so forceful?

"What do you want!"

"You're not going anywhere." He said smiling.

"And just why not?" I demanded.

"Because you're hurt."

"Well I don't see you doing anything about it." I spit out.

"I made you the arm wrap and saved you from thugs. " He reminded me. Oh yeah.

I sighed. "Fine."

"Sorry. That's not the 'thanks' I was looking for."

I scrunched my eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

Before I could pull away he placed his hands on both sides of my head and leaned in for a kiss. His eyes we're sparkling inches from mine and I could feel his breath on my face. My heart started racing and I caught my breath. And then his lips made contact with mine.

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?" He confidently asked.

"Could have been better." I teased. That was not awful at all***. In fact, I probably enjoyed it more than he did.

Beastboy rolled his eyes.

I became serious. "Beastboy?"

"Yes darling?"

I flinched. ". . . Please don't call me that. I was wondering if what you told me the day you found me at the school, if what you said about me was true." A part of me knew he was right. But I just wanted to hear him say it.

His expression turned serious also. ". . .Yes." He finally answered.

Instead of the flooding emotions that were supposed to flood my body, I felt nothing. I numbed myself. For once I was going to accept my regrets and the pain I indeed once brought to people. I was going to face the destruction I did to Jump City and the others I traveled to. And for once, I was going to face my one and only true fear: Myself.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I haven't written in awhile guys! I was vacationing in Montana and had ZERO reception and lacked access to a computer.

But other than that, I'm having a BIG writers block for this story. :/

I don't even know if I want to continue it.

If you want me to finish this story, review or inbox me. I need some encouragement and/or more ideas.

Thank you all!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, I'm sorry to say I'm leaving this website to create real life stories inside of TV-based ones. I wanted to finish the story, but I know someone else has great potential to finish this story. If anyone would like to finish my story with their own ideas, or something, go right ahead and email me.

If you want to read my better "real life" stories, I am on under the name "YouAreReal". It's a website and an app for iTouches and iPhones with unlimited stories, and there's even a category for FANFICTION.

It's the best of both worlds! I encourage you to go to this website because there are so many great stories from aspiring authors, and if your stories get a lot of hits, they will be promoted to what is called "What's Hot" category and it gives you more publicity than Fanfiction does with your stories. Feel free to contact me!

email: 

wattpad name: YouAreReal

I love you guys and thankyou for your encouraging comments and messages! If you have any questions contact me!


End file.
